


Wish

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Twinados - the trials of raising the Potter-Malfoy twins [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Drarry, Gen, Post Hogwarts, Twinados, drarry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Harry and Draco get more than they bargained for.





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/45007826595/in/dateposted-public/)

Draco ran down the corridor, nearly lost his footing on the highly polished floor, and slid around the doorway and into the healer’s waiting room to the shocked look on a dozen or so people’s faces. Straightening his robes, he walked across the crowded room and took a seat beside Hermione and Harry.

“Oh shut up” Draco grumbled under his breath noting the smug grin on his husband’s face. “I got held up in Court.” Before he could say anything further their names were called, and they followed Hermione into the healer’s room.

Draco had just shut the door behind them when he found himself engulfed in a hug, blonde hair obscuring his vision. Smiling he hugged the petite young woman in return, confident that no one else in the waiting room would get such a greeting, but he doubted they’d known Luna since they were children. Her marriage to Neville Longbottom had done nothing to curb her quirky personality; in fact, Draco was sure she was rubbing off on her husband.

“Come now sit,” Luna nudged them towards the unmatched chairs on the other side of her desk and opened Hermione’s file, quickly reading the contents and smiling up at them all. “Everything is going as expected. How are you feeling?” Luna asked, glancing up at Hermione, a secret little smile gracing her face.

“Fine, a little tired but nothing more than that,” Hermione replied, resting her hands on her belly. She could feel movement under her hands, light flutters now and again.

“Time for the big reveal then?” Luna stated excitedly, her grin breaking free. She’d been thrilled when Hermione had first come to her with her suggestion about carrying a child for Harry and Draco. Luna had done some research to find out the best way to do it. The muggle method she’d found seemed very impractical, and Luna knew she could do better.

As long as she lived, Luna would never forget the look on Draco’s face when she had given him a phial and told him she needed a sample. _A sample of what?_ He’d asked carefully taking it from her. _Of sperm,_ Luna had replied and had some difficulty in controlling her mirth as his look of horror. His cheeks tinged pink Draco had returned the phial twenty minutes later to find Harry smirking at him, his sample already on the table.

Luna helped Hermione up onto the table and to get comfortable, placing a blanket over her legs and folding back her top to bare her belly. Pulling the cork out of a phial of patchouli, ylang-ylang and jasmine oil Luna warmed it in her hands before smoothing it into Hermione’s stomach, that telltale slight smile adorning her lips again.

“Come on Daddies,” she beckoned Harry and Draco over, “time to see what we have here. Draco, over that side, please. Harry, stand beside me.” Directing the men where she wanted them, Luna retrieved her wand. “Now link your fingers and put your hands on Hermione’s belly, you put yours on top,” she instructed, lacing Hermione’s hands on top of the men's.

“Taispeáin dúinn gnéas na bpáistí seo” she whispered in some ancient spell. Gaelic Draco thought, but he wasn’t too sure. He couldn’t keep up with her intricate wand work as she tapped out patterns over their hands muttering under her breath.

“Ready?” Luna asked mischief dancing in her blue eyes. At their nods, Luna tapped Hermione's belly with her wand three times and put her finger to her lips for quiet. At first, none of them could hear anything then, very faintly, a heartbeat echoed around the room, followed a few seconds later by a second.

“Why does it have a double heartbeat?” Draco asked worriedly, listening to the beat that was getting stronger and stronger, filling the room with the rhythmic thump thump, thump thump.

“Nasc na lámha seo mar theaghlach amháin anois agus go deo” Luna cast a second spell, ignoring Draco’s question and moments later a fine blue mist swirled out of the end of her wand, to their gasps.

“It's a boy?” Harry exclaimed stunned, staring at the mist became thicker, settling over their hands like a blanket, and just then Hermione let out a startled gasp. At their worried frowns, she smiled.

“I think it's more than that, isn’t it Luna?” Hermione smiled up at her friend, wanting her suspicions confirmed.

“Yes, it's a boy, actually I should say, they both are.” both men stared at her, blinking stupidly until her news sunk in.

“Twins!” Draco stared at their linked hands, “There’s two of them in there!” his voice a mixture of awe and shock.

“That is what twins are Draco,” Hermione said laughing at the look on his face. Harry looked just as bamboozled. Squeezing their hands on her belly, Hermione looked up at them nervously “Is this alright, I mean I know we only thought one egg would take but...” she was silenced abruptly as both men enveloped her in a hug.

“It's more than alright you daft woman,” Harry said wiping a tear, “What’s that muggle saying?”

“Careful what you wish for, you just may get it,” Harry and Hermione said together to Draco and Luna’s slight puzzlement, but their joy was infectious.

**Author's Note:**

> I *hope* these translations are correct, thank you Mr Google. 
> 
> Taispeáin dúinn gnéas na bpáistí seo - Reveal to us the sex of these children
> 
> Nasc na lámha seo mar theaghlach amháin anois agus go deo - Link these hearts as one family now and forever


End file.
